


My Type

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Fanartist On A Farm [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A poem describing the relationship between Haley and one my farmer, Bianca.





	My Type

I didn’t think you were my type, 

With those fanart drawings you do. 

But then I realized, my type has changed, 

My type has changed to you.


End file.
